The invention relates to a device for holding a prosthesis, e.g., a corneal prosthesis.
A synthetic implant is a synthetic material member incorporated into a living body, typically replacing or assisting a failing living component. To be successful it must serve its intended purpose and not be rejected by the receiving body or otherwise have unacceptable side effects.
A corneal prosthesis, often referred to as a keratoprosthesis, replaces part or all of the cornea, typically when the cornea has been damaged so as to cease serving the function of an optically transparent window to the retina. A complication to be avoided with a corneal prosthesis is extrusion of the prosthesis from the eye when epithelial tissue grows in behind the prosthesis.
It may be desirable to seed a prosthesis with cells prior to implantation to facilitate adherence and growth of cells thereon or therein when implanted.